Conqurerer of My Heart
by SoraKaibaLeonhart101
Summary: After the events that unfolded throughout the movie, Edward takes the evening to review everything that has happened in his life, and analyze just how his feelings have changed about the one person he hold most dear to him.


Conqueror of My Heart  
FMA: Conqueror of Shamballa _(Edward X Alphonse)_  
Date Written: July 18, 2006  
Sora Kazuma

Author's Notes: Okay, so what has Sora cooked up this time? Incest apparently. This is just my support for a very weird couple I wouldn't have thought of till recently. A long time Roy X Ed fan, I figured I'd change things around to see how well I could work them. Let me know what you think!

--

It was well going on two a.m. in the small cozy house that sat nestled tightly between two others right inside the heart Munich, Germany. It was a quiet evening, almost to quiet, the heaviness of the air hanging around like the moths that pestered the one light still lit in the house, an overhead light in the kitchen.

Edward Elric sat at the table, his feet resting on the edge as he reclining gracefully in the wooden chair, two of its nimble legs hanging in the air. There was a bottle of alcohol sitting there, half empty and several shot glasses with a lining of amber in the bottom.

Another small glass hit the tabletop, clinking against the other as he set it down. Amber golden eyes opened and a soft sigh left the young man, looking around the dismal little place he called home. He had brought this peace and quiet with his own two hands and now he was enjoying what little of it he had.

There was the sound of rattling next door and the boy's head jerked up, liquid hot eyes widening at the sound and then of a very feminine giggle. The walls were way to thin and Hughes and Glacier were way to loud. The teen's cheeks reddened and he gave that small knowing smile, shifting the chair back on all fours and standing up.

He stuck one of the glasses upside down over the bottle, found his footing, though with a metal leg staggering really took a toll on him. The lights dimmed and he headed into the backroom, which was a bedroom with two small cots.

The sound of breathing was there, relieving his tired and heavy mind and he smiled, pausing in the doorway before coming in. There he was, like a dream, stretched out in the sheets unknowing he had a watcher, oblivious to the world. His little brother, who he adored more then anything else in this world or the next.

He came in and sat down on the edge of the tiny mattress, looking at the boy affectionately, worriedly, like he always had all those years, back when every day was a fight and the biggest battle was yet to come, when you're most trusted allies turned against you and your enemies suddenly became your friends. He was still in awe over his younger sibling. Al had lived…and he had gotten his body back. Somehow he had known what he would look like…it wasn't just Alfons who had reminded him of his brother's face, but somehow he had just known…that Al would be like this.

He was built like Ed was; the pretty boy face, the big eyes, though a contrast in color were striking similar. The silky smooth hair, long and flowing down around his shoulders, cascading to mid-back and pooling copper orange around his face as he slept. His build was the same as Edward had been at his age, small but muscular enough to throw off the vulnerable look his big wide eyes portrayed.

His left arm reached out, brushing back those sweaty strands plastered to his forehead, needing to feel the contact of their skin if for just a moment. Alphonse was no longer an empty suit of armor. He had a solid body, a human body again.

The boy stirred in his sleep, mumbled and pushed the covers away as if he was batting at the touch, leaning his head back slightly out of it. Exposing his throat and his bare chest to his brother, those dark golden lashes batted, completely taken back by this. His hand hovered in mid-air and then almost instinctly fell on the curve of his jaw, tracing down the side of his neck and feeling goose bumps rise in their wake. They trailed to his collarbone, then down the broad expanse of his chest, gentle fingertips slowly scaling over hard muscle before they came to stop on the flat skin where he could feel the slow heartbeat underneath. He was in awe over this newfound excitement. Al was real, real flesh and bone just like he was, a living breathing life form again. He hadn't thought too much on it before, but now it was almost too much to comprehend.

The boy being subjected to this unknowing torture flinched suddenly as if he felt the caress, and Edward yanked back his hand shyly as if he'd reached to attack him. His gaze jumped to the boy's face, but his eyes were still closed, that content oblivious smile on his soft lips.

Those lips…so soft and delicate, about the only thing about his baby brother he could still say was. They were inviting, calling, and before he knew what he was doing he was leaning over the boy, inches from his face. The hand holding him up, placed higher above his sibling's head bore most of his weight as he looked down on that cute unsuspecting face a moment.

Amber eyes that had been half-dazed with alcohol had almost closed, long lashes fluttering down against his face as he leaned nearer. He could feel Al's breath on his face, the side of his body as he leaned over him like that. Something about it was enticing, dangerously teasing him. And if he didn't do this now-

An arm to the side of the face nearly knocked him off the bed and bolted the older Elric back to reality, amber eyes blinking wide. Al had turned on his side to face the wall away from him, oblivious to decking his brother in his sleep.

"A-Al!" He shrieked, instantly annoyed, but realized he wasn't even awake to hear him say it. Sitting back up, he let out a defeated sigh, cheeks flushing bright red. "What the hell am I doing anyway? And what am I all excited for! Am I that drunk!" He ran a hand through his long golden hair, not really knowing how to answer that. Completely puzzled and frustrated with the situation, he went to stand up, and there was an immediate tug on his pants.

Edward blinked, turning back sharply to look at the body turned away from him, but those small fragile fingers had gotten hold of the cloth and was holding it like a frightened child. Immediately the blush on his face got worse, embarrassed with waking him up and his own guilt over what he had almost done. "Al…"

"Ed…what were you doing…?" He asked, his childish voice calm but demanding. He made no motion to move, only held loosely on to the cloth in his hands.

So he had realized something. The blonde lowered his head, his eyes closing for a moment, ashamed. "I don't know." He whispered softly, the only answer he thought he could honestly give.

The boy's voice cracked and wavered, but he held the same strong tone. "You love Winry, don't you? D-Don't be so stupid."

"Al?" Even if they had been separated for over two years, the older knew his brother well enough to know when he was bluffing strength and when he was hiding tears. Somehow he sounded hurt…had he been afraid of what Ed had almost done? "I'm sorry, if I…I didn't mean…"

The boy huffed, throwing back the covers and getting up, all the while keeping his back to him. "You don't get it." He hissed, and he bolted from the mattress in his attempt to run.

Edward lunged for him, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around, his good hand grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look up. To his utter surprise and almost utter horror, he was crying, tears flowing down his face and trickling onto his fingers, those dark charcoal gray eyes staring up at him as if he was broken. Something inside him froze and for a minute time just stood still. "Alphonse…" He managed to get out, his throat dry and itchy his body almost trembling in shame of what he had done. "I'm-"

"No!" He cried, wincing as soon as he spoke. His cheeks reddened to a very bright hue, his gaze downcasting as he jerked his head out of Ed's reach. "Don't say you're sorry. For a moment I…" He clamped his mouth shut, hiding in his long silky hair and his elder brother growled.

"What? For a moment you what?" Ed was never one for patience that was for sure. When he saw the boy reduced to tears again, his hold on him softened, though his eyes remained as cold as ever. "You what…" He persisted in a whisper.

Al just shook his head, but after a second, he looked back up at him with those dark eyes of his, crying through his resolve. "For a moment I thought I was dreaming. And then when I realized I wasn't…" He trailed off. "You shouldn't joke like that Ed."

"Joke! What, I…" Suddenly those bright amber eyes widened, his face flushing slightly. "Al, you don't mean-"

"Save it for Winry when we get back home!" He cut him off, pushing at his chest in a vain attempt to get away, but the grip on his wrist wrapped around his small waist hugging him closer. The blush grew but he still pushed trying to fight a figure taller and stronger then he was. "Ed, let me go!"

"Tell me what the hell's going on Al. Don't run again." He snapped, trying to get the boy under control.

Fists beat at his chest, trying to push him away. He was furious, frustrated and above all hurt. He would never understand him, how long he had waited and searched and hoped and prayed he could get back into these arms. He was everything to Alphonse and he didn't know it. Edward was beautiful, he was strong and he was kind. He could be arrogant and rude but he always did the right thing. He was someone to be admired, he was a hero and yet he had always cared for Al, taken care of him just like a big brother should. He had no idea how the boy's feelings had changed, and during the long two years apart, his heart had been broken every single day with the depression of knowing his beloved would be nowhere to be found.

"Is it so much to ask to want to be with you! I know I've always been nothing but a bother but still…I would do anything Ed! I kept searching and searching! I finally found you and you're still out of my reach!" He was screaming the words, his face pressed up against the impressive chest of his older sibling, his hands clutching the fabric of the thin white shirt as he tried to suppress his tears. "Don't be stupid like that again. I've held back for so long…don't decide you're going to have one to many and slip up now."

Edward was overwhelmed by this…so much that he couldn't think of a single thing to say. His cheeks blushed slightly and he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Al…are you saying you love me?"

From the muffled cloth of his shirt came the small reply. "I think I always have."

A small smile and teary eyes covered Ed's small huff, cradling the boy's head against his chest. Ed had run from love like it was the plague. He had believed at one time he had loved Winry, but when he had disappeared through the gate there was no great sense of loss, no depression, no anything that kept her constantly in his thoughts. Instead it had been worry and concern for his brother that had hounded him day and night, wondering if the boy was still alive or if he was dead. Seeing him had brought so much joy to his heart that he had had to hide it all behind a cool face when he finally came home as if nothing had happened. And now these tears, this pain and sadness were tearing his chest open again with the guilt, shame and grief of his own actions and emotions. If there was a way to tell love, there were no better signs.

He hugged the boy's body to his own and his heart skipped a beat. That curious enticing was coming back again full force, beckoning to be tampered with. '_Love, lust…not something I can simply predict with an equation. Almost sad really, but I'm not surprised…he's been right by my side this whole time and I was to blind to see.'_

"Why is it I can never beat you, mmm?" Edward asked softly, opening those amber eyes of his.

Al's sniffing went quiet, and all was silent for a moment.

Edward moved his hand off the back of the boy's neck and around to his jaw, once again pulling that dark gaze to meet his. "You always win, no matter the stakes. This time it just might be my heart."

Charcoal eyes widened, the boy's cheeks blushing hotly. "No Ed, don't do this-" But was cut off by the hand on his waist pressing their hips together.

The jolt of fire coursing through Ed was enough to make him wonder if his body had caught flame. His heart leapt and he began to throb and ache…his cheeks flushed hotly, but so were his little brother's. There had been a soft gasp from the smaller boy, dark red flush and a flutter of his eyes as the closed for but a moment. The reaction was instantly evident in both of them. "Ed…" Alphonse pleaded, but it came out more sensual then the teen could ever know.

"Am I really what you want?" He questioned softly, struggling to keep more control then this. He hadn't thought that look on the boy could sway his body like that, but it had him at awe.

"Y-Yes. I've…known it for a long time. I didn't think…I could have you…" He replied, trying to come back to his senses.

Edward was still blushing, though he met that dark gaze head on. "I believe you're at my mercy, not the other way around." He said, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. It was brief, nothing more then a second or two, but it seemed anything liked to kindle the flame into small sparks. His forehead rested against Al's before he tried again, experimenting like the scientist in him would allow, the flush receding with each passing moment and the desire steadily growing.

Al leaned up, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his fingers in that rich mane of bright golden hair. The last kiss had left them both a little breathless, blushing with shy smiles on their faces. "I'll be at your mercy then, brother." He said, the tone of his voice utter bliss. "Since you allowed me to conquer your heart."

--END--

Ending Notes: Could have done so much more with it, but chose not to. My fic is finished in 4 hours. Yaaaaayyyy! Yeah, one-shot, might do something more later if you all like it. Let me know!


End file.
